Alone ( Transformers Prime FanFiction )
by MidnightLilac01
Summary: Rika Stark is teenager who lives with dad only. Because of her eyes which changes colour, people always made fun of her. Inside of her head is Nathan, the boy who is with her since birth. She loves to talk with him, and he's her only friend. Rika was always alone. What happens when she met Autobots? When she meet Optimus? Will she be alone then? ( Optimus x OC )
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

(Rika pov)

It's Monday moring. I'm sitting in my classroom with my stupid class. „_Don't watch bad side Rika, try to find light one"_ Nathan's voice rang in my head. I shook my head. „I would if light side exist" smirked and leaned my forehad to table. Goddamn, it's so annoying class. „Yo freak!" i turned on Vince's voice. Oh yeah, i'm called freak. Why? Because my eye colour is Colorado, in other words, they are changing. I took from my bag my small mirror. My eyes are purple now. Few hours before, they were pink. I sighed. „What is Vince?" i asked. He came and slammed his hands on my desk. „Don't answer me with that voice, you stupid whore" he hissed. _„Kick his ass Rika!"_ Nathan yelled. I gave him bored look. „Vince, i'll talk with you how i want. So, get your hands off my table and fuck off" i shortly and calmy said, not moving even inch. „IDIOT!" he yelled. He raised his arm and he was to slap me, but i caught his hand which was inch from my face. „I said something" i repeat calmy. I thighted grip and he closed his eyes in pain. I released him and kicked him with leg in his shin. He yelped and kneeled. „Loser" i said and got up. I went in female school wc and stood in front of mirror. I have spiky long dark purple hair which is almost to my knees. Natural colour is black, but I dyed it. My eye colour changed again, and now is brown. I have black t-shirt on short sleeves with application of band Three Days Grace and texas shorts. Under shorts I have thin tights, because it's forbbiden to wear only shorts. On mirror appeared Juliet and Maggie, the worst two. "Oh, is it our favourite freak, Rika Stark" Maggie teased. Maggie pushed her hands through her brown curly hair with evil smirk. "Shut up Maggie" I said and stared at her reflection in mirror. _'Rika, don't worry, they're idiots' _Nathan said. I shook my head. "Rika, we're talking to you" Juliet said and grabbed my hand. I pushed her to me and threw her on sink so she kicked mirrors with her back. "Don't. Talk. With. Me" I said with warring in my voice. I could see on reflection that my eyes turned red. Maggie stared. "Same for you" I hissed and left wc.

Now, I was outside of school. Even if I have 4 more classes, I don't have nerves for school. Dad won't mind and mom…let's say she's in sleep for forever. I was walking to my home, when in front of me appeared red car, locking my way. "Where are you going sweety?" voice from car spoke. I raised my eyebrow. "Anywhere where you aren't" I said and continued walking. I heard some 'click' and soon something grabbed me from back and lifted me in air. "WTF?!" I yelled as I turned. There was red robot with hints of yellow. "Wanted to go home?" he smirked. I growled. "Fuck off bucket head!" I yelled. He started shaking me. "Shut up you fleshy" he yelled. In one second, I found myself in car, tied by passenger seat. "Leave me alone!" I yelled but he started driving faster. "You're feisty one" he said. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. And what are you?" I asked and he smirked. "I'm Desepticon, name is Knockout" he said. I chuckled. "For an alien, you have stupid name" "SHUT UP!" he snarled. While he was driving, we reached town. "For God's sake Knocky" I smirked. "Hey, don't call me 'Knocky'!" _'Lool you're kidnapped by alien!"_ Nathan said and I nodded. "Why not" I said. "Because I'm KnockOut!" Knocky yelled. "Dude I didn't told that to you" I said. "Really? Then to who?" he asked. Oh. _"Idiot. 100% blonde"_ Nathan smirked. I rolled my eyes. "Noone important" I answered. _"HEY, I'M IMPORTANT!" _Nathan growled and I laughed. "Are you mental ill or something?" Knocky asked. "Or something" I said and then someone kicked us. I turned head and saw orange car with black lines from left and blue motorcycle from right side. "What the hell Knockout?" I asked. Knockout speeded up and again, I heard 'click'. In second, I found myself in air in Knockout's hand. In front of me was orange-black robot, blue-pink female robot, oil green robot and bigass one who is red-blue. "Holly shit Knockout! What is going on?!" I yelled. Robots made their hands, err servos, in weapon and Knockout smirked. "If you want human, Prime must die" Knockout smirked. "Yeah sure!" blue robot said in sarcasm. "Give us human Knockout and you will live" bigass robot said. "HEY, I HAVE NAME AND KNOCKOUT RELEASE ME!" I yelled. "Shhh little one, don't worry they will hurt you" Knockout smirked, putting me near his face. I got my chanse and spat at his eyes. He immediately released me and I started falling on floor. _"WE GONNA DIEEE!" _Nathan girly yelled. I mentally facepalmed. "So what. It's not like I'm worth living" I said, ready for death. But, instead of Nathan's and mine thoughts, someone cathced us. It was bigass robot who kicked Knockout. "Ughh thanks, I guess" I whispered last and rubbed head. He nodded. "Ratchet, gorundbridge" he said and I blinked, again. "Wait wha?!" I yelled when blue green portal opened. _"OH MY GODDESS, THAT SCARED THE FUCK OUT OF ME!" _Nathan yelled in my brain. I caught my head. "Dude stop screaming you're in someone's head" I said with accent on 'somone's'. Me and robots entered in portal. How we entered, punk girl ran to us. "How wa-. Hey, who is she?" she asked and pointed at me. "Uh, Rika Stark" I said and looked at robot. "Put me down, thanks" I said and he put me down. Punk girl have wide smile on her face.

"Hii'mmikonicetomeetyou!Howoldareyoudoyouridemotorcycle?DoyouloveSlashMonkeys?Whattupeofmusicdoyoulisten?Whatisyourname?" she was talking too fast. Soon, familiar raven haired came on view. "Sorry fo- Rika?!" he yelled my name. I raised my eyebrow. "Hi Jack. Uh, you're involoved in this too?" I asked and he nodded. "Sorry about her, she's Miko" he said and pointed at girl who talked milion on hour. "I'm Rika Stark" I said. _"She's annoying"_ Nathan commented. I nodded. "Hi, I'm Raph" shorty one said. "Yo Crystal! Come!" Miko yelled. On view appeared girl around mine age with crystal blue hair and same colour eyes. Her skin is pale and she's in simple, little oversized, purple t-shirt on short sleeves, jeans and boots. She waved. "This is Crystal Taylor. Crystal, this is Rika Stark" Miko waved and Crystal nodded and hided behind white and red robot. _"SHE IS SOOOO CUTE!"_ Nathan fanboyed inside of my head. I hate when he do that. "What is with her?" I asked and Jack shook his head. "She lost her voice few years ago." He said and I nodded. "WHOA! YOU HAVE COOL YELLOW EYES!" Miko yelled and bured her face in mine. I reacted by pushing her away but she flyed few meters. _"Whoa fish! How did you do that?"_ Nathan asked. "I-I don't know" I answered him. All eyes were on me. "Uh, I' sorry? I didn't wanted that" I said and put my hands in pockets. She stood up and rubbed her head. "Uh, no problem" she said, but I know she's lying. Crytsal came to her and signed with hands something. "Sorry Crystal, I don't understand" she smirked. Crystal sighed. "I understand her " I said and came to them. "She asked you are you alrgiht" I looked at Crystal who nodded. 'How do you know' Crytsal signed. "My younger sis was mute too" I said. "Hey human" I turned to green robot. "Why are your eyes yellow? They were brown" he said. "I know. They change colour." I added as bigass robot came. "So, will you tell me what is going on?" I asked and they all came.

"I'm Optimus Prime and welcome to Autobots"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

(Rika pov)

„I'm Optimus Prime, and welcome to Autobots"

I turned around. Blue female robot with hint of pink, with her hands on her hips, was smiling, olive green 'bot was watching at me with Miko on his shoulder, orange-black bot was standing next to Raph and white-red robot was staring at me from monitors. Crystal was on his shoulder as well. _„HOLLY SHIT, MOTHER OF FUCK, GODDAMN IT!"_ Nathan cursed. He was, as me, totally shocked, but he showed it and i didn't. Jack was rubbing his arm. „Okay" i finally answered. „Okay? Just okay? I thought you will totally freak out!" Miko yelled with hands and legs in air. I mentally facepalmed. „You thought it wrong" i said with small smirk.

"_Rikaaaaa I'm hungryyyyy"_ Nathan groaned. "Crybaby" I whispered. _"NUUU! I'M NOT CRYBABY!"_ Nathan yelled. Then, alarm started ringing. I covered my ears. _"What is that noise?!"_ Nathan asked, but I didn't knew answer. "PRIME!" someone yelled. Bulkhead rolled his optics. From small hall appeared fatass, dark skinned dude. "Agent Fowler. What is emergency?" Optimus asked. "Why ar- human?!" he yelled as he saw me. "No, i'm dog." I said and crossed my arms. "Listen yo-" "Agent Fowler" Optimus cutted him. "There is no need to argue with girl. As I asked, what is emergency?" Optimus repeat his question. Fatass growled and stared in me than in Optimus. "Whatever. Emergency is that cons attacked few miners in cave. They didn't survived and I want to know why?!" he yelled. "My apology" Optimus said and bowed his head.

"Wait!" I spoke. I put my arms on my hips. "Why Optimus need to give apology to one fatass dude for few miner's death?" I asked. Optimus turned his head, shocked. "Rika, do-" "No!" I cutted him. I turned to Fowler. "He is not responsible for miners. If you really think that they can everything in same time, you're wrong" I said in monotone voice. "Everything?! They were resting their butts here!" Fowler growled. I rolled my eyes. "Duh, are you sure?" I asked him. He stared at me and narrowed his eyes. "You girl are coming with me!" he yelled and I smirked. _"Yippeee some action! Where are popcorns?"_ I mentally facepalmed, again. Nathan is biggest idiot. "Make me" I teased. He growled. "I will call your parents!" he yelled. "You don't have who. Mom passed away 10 years ago and dad doesn't give a fuck about me. That plan doesn't work. Make another one" I said and lowered my voice. "If you can" I turned and walked away. I went upstairs on balkon and sat on couch. _"YOU WERE SO COOOL!"_ Nathan fanboyed inside of my head. I covered my ears. "Dude stop fucking fanboying" I growled. _"EH! DON'T BE MAD!"_ Nathan yelped. I sighed. Sometimes he annoy you to death.

"Hey" I turned when Jack and Raph sat next to me, so I was between them. "What?" I asked. "Whoa, why that argue" Jack asked as Raph took remote control. "I don't know" I said coldly. Not much after that question, someone poked me on shoulder. I turned and saw Crystal. "Yeah?" 'Want to stay with me tonigh? Like sleepover?' she signed. _"SLEEPOVER! SAY YES RIKA PLEASEEE"_ Nathan begged. I growled under my breath. "Shut up Nathan" I warned lowly him. Crystal stared at me with her skyblue eyes. "Okay, I will stay" she smiled kindly and signed 'Thank you!' and waved. Then she ran to Ratchet. She have cute smile. But why is she staying in base? _"AWEEE THANK YOU MUCH! AND SHE MUST BE FALLEN ANGEL! SHE'S SO CUUUUTE!"_ Nathan fanboyed, again. If I could, I would punch him. "One word Nathan and I will kill myself" I warned him. If I kill myself, Nathan would die too. And trust me, when I warn him like this, he listen.

-FlashBack; 3rd pov-

"_**OH! OH! I WANT CHOCHOLATE ICE CREAM!"**__ Nathan yelled inside of 8__years old girl. Her midnight hair was tied in low ponytail which was to her stomach. "No Nathan, I will took Vanilla and it's end" she said and bought vanilla ice cream. While she was going home, she tried to speak with Nathan, but Nathan just pouted. Rika sighed. "Nathan I will kill myself, so you will die to. Stop being angry on nothing" Rika warned while entering home. "__**I don't trust you**__" Nathan said. "You don't?" Rika asked and went in kitchen. She was home alone, which was usuall. Her father would leave early and come lately. She came inside of kitchen and stood in front of cupboard. She took from cupboard an sharp knife and leaned him next to vein on her right arm. "Say last words Nathan" she said in monotone voice. "__**Wh-what are you doing?!**__" Nathan panicked. "I said I will kill myself if you don't stop being angry on nothing. You didn't listened. So, I will kill myself and you" she said and she was to pull knife through her pale skin, but Nathan screamed "__**NO! Stop! Okay, I'm not mad, please don't!**__" he begged and Rika nodded. "Better" she said and put knife in sink._

-FlashBack end; Rika pov-

I got up from couch. "Hey Optimus?" I called Bigass. He turned to me. "Can you give me ride to home?" I asked him. He looked at Ratchet and then, in me. "Alright" he said and transformed in semi truck. "Cool" I smirked and stepped in. I sat on passenger seat and he drove me home.

I unlocked door and stepped in. Dad wasn't home, as always. I walked to my room and took backpack. Tomorrow is Tuesday. Should I pack books? Nah, I will skip class. First, I took black t-shirt on short sleeves, texas shorts and Converse black deep sneakers. I opened my black backpack and put in my shampoo, my pj, teethbrush and hairbrush. From my worktable I picked headphones and charger for my mobile and laptop. When I packed all, I took gray-black-white sweater jacket and left house and locked it. Outside was Optimus, in vehicle mode. He opened door and I threw my things on driver seat and sat on passenger seat. "You have all?" Optimus spoke form radio. I nodded. "Ratchet, open gr-" "No" I cutted him. "not what?" Optimus asked. "I don't want groundbridge. Drive to base" I said and laid on seats. Optimus sighed. "Nothing Ratchet" he said and started driving. I put backpack under my neck and headphones in my ears. I closed my eyes. How music started, I sang lowly, like whisper.

"**It's not what I took from you  
It's not what I stole  
We are born like this  
Like this**

**The time has come to change this  
To stretch the thought a mile  
We've lost that kind of spirit"**

I didn't noticed that Optimus was listening me. I opened my left eye and saw his rearview mirror was directed in me. I could see my laying figure with black headphones in my ears and my now black eyes. "Whatcha looking at?" I asked. His rearview mirror swiftly turned back. "Nothing" he answered after few seconds. "Duh, watch me to trust you" I said and in same time, song changed. _"OH, OH, OH, PLAY 'WELCOME TO CLUB' FROM NIGHTCORE!"_ Nathan yelled. I facepalmed. "No Nathan, I don't have Nightcore on mobile" I whispered. He have an obsessy with Nightcore. I like more bands like Three Days Grace, Skillet or singers like Papa Roach.

"We're here" Optimus said. I groaned and got up. I took backapck and left truck. How I left, he transformed in his robot mode. I put backpack on my right shoulder, and watched base. Miko was playing games with Jack, Raph and Bumblebee while Arcee trained with Wrecker. I lifted my head little higher and saw Crystal helping Ratchet. _"Hey Rika, I have evil idea"_ Nathan said. I smirked. He knows to have evil plans when he wants. "I'm listening" "_Let's play Truth or Dare"_ he said. I never liked this game because I didn't knew to give good questions or dares. But, two years ago I discovered that Nathan have nastly questions. I smirked, again. "Okay" I said and ran upstairs to balkon. "Hey, is someone plucky to play Truth or Dare?" I teased. Raph stared and Jack rubbed his head. "I HAVE!" Miko yelled. Perfect. "Uh-huh, and Bulky?" I teased, with pathethic voice. She narrowed her eyes. "EVERYONE HAVE PLUCKY TO PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!" she yelled. Raph and Jack covered her mouth. "Then prove it" I said.

"This is stupid" Ratchet growled. Miko annoyed every bot to play Truth or Dare with us. And, it wouldn't be Miko if she fail. We all sat in circle. On my right was Optimus and on my left Crytsal. "So, rules are simple. I ask XY human/autobot and he/she asnwer me. Than he/she asks anyone except person or bot who asked him or her" I explained and they all nodded. "I ask Jack" I smirked. Jack sweatdropped. "Truth…or dare" I said, evily smiling. "Truth…" he said, avoiding my eye gaze. _"Ask him to choose between Sierra and Miko"_ Nathan said and I nodded. "Okay. If you could choose between Miko and Sierra to have as girlfriend, who would you choose?" I asked him. He blushed deeply. "Nice one" I whispered. _"I know"_ Nathan smirked.

"Dare?" he said, more nervous. I waited for this. "One waltz dance with Arcee" I said and crossed my arms. On this both Jack and Arcee blushed. "I'm waiting" I sang. He growled, as Arcee too, and guess what! Arcee took her human form and they really danced waltz! It was so funny that I laughed hard. They were both red in their faces. Jack whispered something to Miko. "Miko, truth or dare?" he asked her. "Truth" she answered. "How much do you hate Vince?" he asked. Miko started with blabbering that he hates him mostly, blah blah blah. But, what is really question is – what deal did they made? "Now I'm asking….Rika" Miko said and I nodded. "Truth" I asnwered honestly. "What is your family story?" she asked. I froze. On that question I never answered. _"Oh shit, she got us"_ Nathan said and I nodded. "Dare" I growled. "Sing us song. Full song" she said. _"Oh, this is easy"_ Nathan commented. "No it's not idiot" I whispered him. I thought few times and sighed. "Alright. I will sing" I said and rolled eyes. On that answer, everyone – except Otpimus, Crytsal and Ratchet – smirked. I took my phone out and searched song, but Miko took my phone. "No no. I will choose song" she said and started studying my playlist. After two minutes, she gave me phone back. "This one: Simple Plan – Me against World" she said and I nodded. To be honest, it's good song. I stood in center, as Miko wanted and played music karaoke.

"**We're not gonna be  
Just apart of their game  
We're not gonna be  
Just the victims  
They're taking our dreams  
And they tear them apart  
'til everyone's the same  
I've got no place to go  
I've got no where to run  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all**

**I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've gotta prove them wrong  
Me against the world  
It's me against the world**

**We won't let them change  
How we feel in our hearts  
We're not gonna let them control us  
We won't let them shove  
All their thoughts in our heads  
And we'll never be like them**

**I've got no place to go  
I've got no where to run  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all**

**I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I'm gonna prove them wrong  
It's me against the world  
Me against the world**

**Now I'm sick of this waiting  
So come on and take your shot  
You can spit all your insults  
But nothing you say is gonna change us  
You can sit there and judge me  
Say what you want to  
We'll never let you in**

**I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world**

**I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've got to prove them wrong  
They'll never bring us down**

**We'll never fall in line  
I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world**"

When I finished, they started clapping their hands. I bowed and smirked. "Wow dude you are good singer!" Miko yelled. _"She's right"_ Nathan said and I smiled. "Thanks. Now~ Bulkhead!" I sang and looked at him. Hehe, suckers.

_Sorry for grammar mistakes_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Rika pov)

"No" I crossed my arms. Is Miko stupid or she trains? It's afternoon, all of us are in base and Miko is begging me to sing on school project 'Australia in '. If I agree, I will go with morons, like Vince, in random citys to sing and make fun of me. And I didn't slept well last seven nights. Old memories hunt me again. So, I'm annoyed already, and Miko make's it worse. "Comeee on! Pleasee! We don't want Maggie singing!" she pouted. And yeah, Maggie is 'chosed' to sing. I bet she paid to music teacher. I shook my head again. "No, never" I said and made my way to monitors, where is my guardian.

"Hey Optimus" I called him. He bowed his head, his eyes- err optics, staring at me. "Do you need something Rika?" he asked and I nodded. Today is my and Nathan's birthday. Since Nathan fanboyed about some new café two days ago, so I want to have my lunch there. It's like when I eat something he eats too. Little weird and strange but I got used on it. I just pray he can't have this stupid pain inside of me. It's his day. He doesn't deserve it. After all, he's my only friend. "Yup. I will go in new café to eat. Want with me?" I asked, acting normally. "_YOU ARE GOING REALLY…?" _Nathan gasped and I nodded. "Yep" I whispered. "_OH MY GOD! THANK YOU RIKA YOU'RE BEST!"_ He yelled inside of me and I giggled. "Alright" Optimus sighed and transformed in semi truck. I smiled and entered in.

While Optimus was driving, I laid on driver and passenger seat, as always. I noticed that Optimus is acting little….strange? "Hey Prime?" I called him. "Yes Rika?" "Is everything alright?" I asked. He was quiet for some time. "Yes" he finally answered. "Liar" I said and put my headphones in my ears. "But I got used on lies" I mumbled and started lowly singing.

"_**The good life is  
What I need  
Too many people  
Stepping over me  
The only thing that's  
Been on my mind  
Is the one thing I need before I die**_

_**All I want is a little of  
The good life  
All I need is to have  
A good time  
The good life**_

_**I don't really know  
Who I am  
It's time for me  
To take a stand  
I need a change  
And I need it fast  
I know that any day  
Could be the last**_

_**All I want is a little of  
The good life  
All I need is to have  
A good time  
The good life**_

_**All I want is a little of  
The good life  
All I need is to have  
A good time  
The good life**_

_**Hold on, hold on  
I always wanted it this way  
I never wanted it this way  
Hold on, hold on  
I always wanted it this way  
We didn't ask for it this way  
I always wanted this way**_

_**All I want is a little of  
The good life  
All I need is to have  
A good time  
The good life**_

_**All I want is a little of  
The good life  
All I need is to have  
A good time  
The good life**_"

I quietly sang. This song give me few memories. I shook my head and turned on my right side and nudged my head in seat. I feel that Optimus's stare at me but I don't give a fuck. I hate when I remember old memories. "Rika…? Are you alright?" Optimus asked, his voice unsure. "Yes" I answered shortly. I noticed that we're near café and he parked himself. "_Liar"_ Nathan sighed. "No, I'm okay, really" I said, clenching my fists. _"Please Rika. You don't need to remember those memories. Don't today. Try to smile"_ Nathan commented and I then I felt it. Tears. Again. "No, Nathan, NO!" I yelled. With my leg I kicked door, which opened and I jumped off. "Rika!" I didn't turned on Optimus's voice. I ran fastly through few buildings and I found small park.

I panted and came closer. There wasn't much things, but one caught my eye. Swing. I slowly came to swing and sat. I closed my eyes and put hands on my face.

"_Mommy!" 6 years old me yelled as I ran in her room. She was laying in bed and reading book. "Hi sweety" she smiled and lifted me on bed. "Mommy, why is your stomach big?" I asked confused. It was, size like me! Huge! Mommy giggled. "There is your brother, Nathan." She smiled. "Woow" I gasped and slowly put my tiny hand on her stomach. I stared at mom's green eyes. "Mommy? Why daddy doesn't love Rika?" I asked and mommy hugged me. "Daddy loves you, don't worry. You're after all, special" she smiled._

"No…" I muttered

"_MOMMY!" I yelled as guy in black was standing in front of us. He have some gadget in hands and it left 'bam' and mom's shoulder started bleeding. "No dear, run" she said. I looked at man. He have red eyes! I got stoned in place. Man grinned. "What is it RunnerBlade? You can't protect her, eh? Useless, as always" man smirked. Run- what? "Momma? Please say something!" I said and man made again one 'bam' and stomach started bleeding. She started crying and she looked at me. "Please, stay brave, and care him" she said and placed her hand on my head. She started shining yellow and I fainted._

I hugged myself as river of tears was escaping my eyes.

"_W-where am i?" I heard voice in my head. All around me was black and I could see boy with black messy hair and blue eyes. He's my age and in white t-shirt and pants. "W-who are you?" I asked him. He blinked and bowed head. "Uh…m-my name is N-nathan" he whispered. "N-nathan?" I repeat and he nodded. I came to him and hugged him thigtly. "I-I'm Rika. Y-your sister" I smiled and he smiled too. "M-mom. I saw her soul. And she said that I will meet my sister." He smiled and I kissed him in cheek. "Don't worry, we're not alone" I said and he nodded._

"GIRL!" I snapped from my thoughts. I raised my head and saw boy with black hair and black eyes. "Yes?" I asked, in monotone voice. He was not alone, though. Next to him was girl with blonde hair and green eyes, guy with brown hair and brown eyes. "Move from swing, Princess want to sit there" he said and blonde stepped. _I don't have time for this_. I sighed deeply. "She have another" I calmy said. His eyes narrowed. "When Princess want something, she get it! Now move!" he yelled. He was to get my neck but I caught his hand. I pulled him to me and with fist kicked him in stomach. He cougt some blood, which finished on my hair. I clenched my fist and kicked him in chin, and fastly with leg on his waist, so he got kicked by metal which was holding swing. He fell on ground. "Alan!" blonde screamed. I looked direct at blonde and another guy. "Who is next?" I asked. In that moment, I felt something left me, or my body, and it grabbed blonde and brown haired guy. It have thin, closed, conture line, and it looks like hand. Blonde was caught by waist and brown haired dude by legs, and lifted in air.

"W-what are you?!" blonde yelled. "LET US DOWN, FREAK!" brown haired yelled and I smirked. "Alright" I said and hands released them. They fall on ground on their neck, which caused their death. "M-monster!" I turned and saw black haired which I beated minutes ago. 

(Alan pov)

I stared at girl. In first place, while she was crying, i noticed that her eyes are pink. But when she gave me stare, before kick, her eyes changed colour in deep red. I panted. What is this girl?! „M-monster!" i yelled. I lookead around. She killed Ruby and Derec. And near deadly killed me! She walked to me and caught my neck and lifted in air. „You called me?" she smirked. Her left eye became yellow, while right was still dark red. „RIKA!" i moved my head when i saw guy with dark blue hair and blue eyes and with him another one with yellow hair and black highlights. Girl faced them, still holding me by neck. „W-who are you two!? Run!" i yelled at them. The guy with dark hair came to this crazy whore. „Rika, release him. What happend?" he asked. In that time, girl widened her eyes, slowly released me and stoned. She started falling, but dude catched her. I got on my feets, glaring at them.

„What happend?" darkhead asked. I narrowed my eyes. „Your bitch killed my girlfriend and my best-frined, that is what happend!" i snapped. He rasied his head and orange haired dude poked his shoulder and pointed with finger at Ruby's and Derec's bodies. „Did...she did this?" he asked and i nodded. „Bumblebee, we need to go back" guy said and orange haired nodded. Guy took girl and put her on his shoulder and they went behind building.

(Rika pov; at base, 11:51 p.m.)

_I looked around. There was only white plot, nothing else. „Mwah" i sighed. I'm in middle of nowhere. Like I needed that. _

„_Child" i raised my head. I saw in front of me weird mirror. And my reflection is on it._

_My hair was messy and one eyes is red and one yellow. Wtf? „Child" voice spoke again. On mirror appeared some light. „Are ya calling me?" i asked. „Correct" voice spoke from mirror. Let's say that mirror talk, 'kay? „Who are you and why are you calling me?" i asked in monotone voice. I heard mirror sigh. „I'm Primus. You are not Stark Rika, my little child" mirror said and i raised my eyebrow. „Then?" i asked. „You are LightBlade." He answered and i narrowed my eyes. „Excuse me?" Mirror sighed, again. „All in their time, my little child. For now, stay with Prime, because of safety. And yet, i saw you have discovered your powers and in same second mastered it" Primus said and i put my finger on my cheek. Oh yes! That conture closed line which looked like hand! „And what is it?" i asked mirror. „That is your aiblitly, my little child. You are Princess of Light, and all autobots' souls are in you. That what you saw are extra hands, made of souls" he explained and i made grimase. „How so?" i asked, again. „That you need to discover. I will see you again" Primus said and mirror disappeared_.

I slowly opened my eyes. „Ugh..." i moaned a little and sat up. I turned and saw that i'm in med bey. Woderful. I slowly got on my feet and how i made step, doors opened. Inside came Optimus, with worried face. „Rika...we need to talk" he said and i sighed. I sat down, again. „What?" i asked. He sat next to me. „Did you killed blonde human femme and brown haired human mech?" he asked and i stoned.

Uh, yeah, i lifted them in air and released them and they died. But i remember i caught black haired dude, i think name is Alan, and then i met Primus. But nothing else. "Yeah, so what?" I asked and he shook his helm. "It's not 'so what'. You can get in troubles" he said and put his servo on table, next to me. I sat on his palm and he moved me in front of him. "Look Prime, I really don't care. And I wanted to freaking make Na-" I cutted myself. _Damn it, too close_. "To make what?" Optimus rasied his eyebrow. I think it's eyebrow. Something like that. "To make myself enjoy in new café" I sighed and he looked in my eyes. Better buy that. "And, do you mind one question? It's last" he said and I rolled eyes. "Whatever" I stood up and climbed on his shoulder.

"Who is Nathan?"

_I'm sorry for writting and grammar mistakes _


End file.
